A Bystander No More
by swimming.in.lead.543
Summary: I was just a college student went all of this started...Doc Isley got in her accident, Dark Khan and the multiverse theory being confirmed...then Metropolis...now I'm on the run, helping the fight against tyranny...why me? I don't know...I'm just a TA. Wanna know more? Have a seat and find out. T for now, may raise rating.
1. Chapter 1- Survival

**Well... I really should stop writing all these. Okay note to self: stop publishing new stories because of plot bunnie-god damn it too late. Welp. Injustice is up to the plate that is the Lead story archive.**

My name is Henry James MacLeod. I'm 20 years old, and am probably the most unfit guy for the line of work that I'm in. To be honest I'm not entirely sure when this all started. Maybe it was when Professor Isley went crazy. Maybe it was when Superman took power over the country. I don't know. All I know is I got put on the radar. Why? Because I ran. Because I saw what Superman was doing to criminals, and ran away, right smack into Robin. The hooded swordsman stood with his arms crossed. A smug smirk on his face.

"Don't you know stealing is bad?" He said, my face was covered by a black bandana. The hood of my jacket obscured my prematurely gray hair.

"I'm on my own. I don't have a choice but to steal to survive. Can you blame me for that?" I dropped the duffel bag I was carrying to the ground and readied myself for a fight.

"You really wanna fight me?" Robin asked, the handle of his sword stuck over his shoulder. By his voice he was younger than I was.

"No. But it's a fight I have a chance of surviving or a fight that I'll die in against Superman. He's probably watching us right now, in all honesty."

"If you know that, why fight? Why break curfew to steal?" A new voice, the man himself, Kal'El. Clark Kent. Superman. I nearly jumped out of my skin at this, immediately diving to my right into a roll to gain some distance between me and the kryptonian.

"The regime doesn't take nicely to people that don't agree." I slowly backed towards the edge of the rooftop we were on. Better to run for it than fight at this point. Even if I was gonna get captured by Supes either way. "They wouldn't give me my rations because my card had me marked for relation to a thug. I didn't want this. I followed your laws. I did my work, but when I'm discriminated against because my old man worked for Cobblepot? I'm not going to starve to death because of the bigots you employ. And I'm not giving up my freedom because I did what I needed to to survive." Robin took a step forward, handcuffs in hand. I growled and raised my hands up balled into fists.

"I'm sorry to hear that...however you still broke the law. There are consequences that must be enforced." The kryptonian's eyes were solemn as he said this. Robin took this as his cue to go for the arrest and tried to restrain my wrists. I knocked the cuffs out of his hands, grabbed him by the links of his cape, and slammed my forehead into his nose. There was a loud crack as I did this before I jumped over the edge of the building, I caught myself on a fire escape and kept running. The frustrated yell of Robin could've been heard from Bludhaven...Jesus I ran like hell. What was I thinking?! Oh man oh man, I can't fight these guys...fucking Superman?! Jeez I messed up.

"That really, wasn't a good move, young man." Superman stated. Having flew to follow me.

"I fucking know that!" I growled, turning sharply and hopping onto a fence before hopping wall to wall up an alleyway to the rooftops. "Why aren't you beating the shit out of me already?!" I shouted at the kryptonian, who seemed amused.

"This is a test for Robin."

"And you're following me in case I somehow get away from him so you can still take me into custody."

"Bingo."

"Fuck you...man I used to be on the road to clearing my family's name before you put us on the blacklist permanently…" I mumbled, ducking a birdarang launched my way. I kept running. Jumping, clambering my way up and over most obstacles.

"And how is that?" Was this guy serious? I'm running for my life here and he's trying to have a conversation based on my stress-rambling? Fuck it.

"Freshman Year in college. Botany 101. Top of the class, TA. Gotham Tech University. Jesus I could've done it. But then Professor Isley got in that accident and now she's trying to kill all humans." Another birdarang flew my way, deflected by a hastily picked up brick. "Then that shit with that Dark Khan guy...fuck man...after that the internship at Wayne Manor...had to fight off that fucker Zsaz...then Joker nuked metropolis...a year later I'm here. Running from Goddamn Robin and rambling to fucking Superman because I can't shut up when I'm stressed." A third birdarang, also deflected but followed by a bloody-nosed seventeen year old. I let out a shout and ducked his first punch. Rolling into a fighting stance and keeping my eyes locked onto his.

"You broke my nose."

"That's kinda what happens when you get headbutted y'know…"

"Shut up and fight."

I did so, ducking another punch and swung my elbow into the adolescent's gut. His retaliatory kick slammed into my sternum and knocked me back a few feet, I rushed forward and slid, sweeping his legs from underneath him and kipping back up to my feet. "Muay Thai...and Gotham street fighting. Not bad." Robin now wore a grin on his face that bordered on predatory. "But not good enough." I heard beeping all around me.

"Shit." There was a series of small explosions that knocked me around the rooftop, I was in so much pain I thought I would go into shock. I groaned as I rolled off my stomach, staring at the sky. I was on the edge of the building.

"What'd I expect...picking a fight with fuggin Robin while suffering mild starvation..." I mumbled. The young crime fighter himself took a seat next to where I lay, I didn't try to get up for fear of blacking out.

"Gonna come quietly now?" The teen asked, my response? I rolled off the edge of the building. I saw a red blur heading my way before everything went black.

 _-three hours later, Thomas Wayne city park-_

I woke up on a park bench, a bit of bread and water settled next to me, and the Flash sitting on the ground against a light post.

"You often pick fights with assassins?" The man asked. I shook my head grabbing the water.

"Suffering from mild starvation...judgement ain't exactly the best at the moment." I took a sip of the water and sat there for a while before the red-suited ex-regime spoke again.

"You should find shelter, lay low for a while."

"I'm already on the shit list. Supes probably ran my card and file and has a wanted poster out by now. Fucking X-ray vision." I mumbled. Taking another drink and a bite of the bread.

"You don't have powers. Or a reason to fight other than to survive. Why keep antagonizing Authority?"

"Sic Semper Tyrannis."

"Batman would like you."

"He put my pa in Blackgate so yeah. I don't think he would. Although, he did give me the internship...I don't know." I took another chomp of the bread. "I'm just trying to get by. If seen too much shit hit the fan in the last two years. Just too much."

"It's been rapid fire with that lately hasn't it."

"Like a Mac-10" I said, before getting up and stretching with a wince. "Thank you, for everything."

"I'm just trying to wipe a bad conscience. No need to thank me."

"You still deserve thanks. Even if you don't think so."

 _-oh lookie another timeskip-_

Gotham at night was always quiet. As to be expected when supervillians ruled the place when the enforcers of the regime weren't around. Me? I was walking to clear my head. Planning my next move. I was a wanted man now. Assaulting an enforcer of the regime, my ration cards were useless, my ID card was burned in a trash can along with the tracking chip inside of it. I kept walking before stopping and leaning against a light post near the botanic gardens.

"I feel like I'm back in the lab with Doc Isley. Fumbling around trying to figure out what I'm the hell I'm supposed to do." I mumbled. Sliding down the light post and taking a seat, my head in my hands. "Jesus I fucked up. I'm on the radar now. Damn it." I was so absorbed in my thoughts the hiss of a gas canister barely registered. I turned to the noise to see a man in a lab coat only for a brief moment before a cloud of green gas clouded his form. I sighed heavily. "And my day couldn't get any worse now could it. Hello Doctor Crane."

" _ **Henry."**_ The man's voice was distorted and growly. Standing where he was before was a demonic rendition of a scarecrow. " _ **It's been some time, hasn't it.**_ "

"Is there any reason you're trying to get me to shit myself, Doctor?" I stood up to face the man. My hands in my pockets. I could feel the fear toxin's effects on my brain. Heightened sense of pain, twinges of instinctive flight responses.

" _ **Science, my boy. Science. Fear in individuals varies by their mindsets at the time of stimulation. Your reaction is unique.**_ " The scarecrow produced a human-skin bound book and proceeded to write notes down with a severed finger. In all actuality it was probably just a notepad and pen.

"I'm simply tired of all the shit life has thrown at me today. Fighting Robin, getting blown up. Things like that. Is there any way I can just ask you to leave me alone, doctor?"

" _ **I'm afraid not, Henry. Your self-control is impressive for a civilian. Most would run by now. You've spiked my curiosity."**_

"I worked with Doc Isley as a TA. Most poisons don't have much affect on me anymore. Your toxin isn't as potent on me. Just a case of reinforcement caused by repeat exposure."

" _ **Heh, ironic."**_

"Can I continue my existential crisis without my life in danger now?"

" _ **I would never harm one of my students, Henry. I'm shocked you would think that of me.**_ " The illusion feigned offense. I stared blankly at it.

"Your toxin can put people into shock if unprepared. I got lucky because I know you, Doctor Crane.

" _ **You really are a smart one, Henry. However, there is more study to be done. I can't have my newest subject get away from me so soon can I?"**_ I sighed heavily and drew my blade from the sheath at the back of my waist. A military issue K-Bar, and got into a fighting stance.

"Bravery is not the absence of fear."

" _ **But the act of performing despite the presence of fear. What do you fear, Henry? What keeps you up at night?"**_

"That's a personal matter doctor." I lunged forward, striking the scarecrow with the weighted pommel of the knife before switching to an ice-pick grip and getting into a proper knife-fighting stance. The illusion hefted a bloody sickle.

" _ **Fear lowers inhibitions on violence. You are afraid, Henry. I can't say I blame you.**_ "

"I never said I wasn't afraid. I don't want to die tonight, doctor." Scarecrow flung the sickle at me, I deflected the blade and grabbed the chain attached to it, yanking the scarecrow towards me I ducked a swipe and sliced at his legs. Blood on the blade, real blood. An angry backhand sent me flying back.

" _ **Sharp knife you got there, afraid it might break?**_ "

"No, I'm afraid you might've busted a few ribs there...what'd you hit me with really?"

" _ **Trade secret Henry.**_ "

"Guess I'll have to knock you unconscious and search your pockets to find out." In a split-second move I flung my knife at the monster, rushing at him right behind it. He dodged the knife throw but not the following haymaker or elbow cross that hit the scientist behind the illusion. Sending him sprawling to the ground. "Your brain is rattling in your skull. Do me a favor as one of your students: stay down." I recovered my knife and began to walk away.

" _ **You hit as hard as the batman does. Not surprising. I saw what you did to Zsaz. Robin may have finished the job but you definitely got it started. Have to say I was a bit proud when I saw that. Zsaz crying out in fear clutching the stump of his hand."**_ The scientist was laying on his back staring at the sky, most likely suffering nausea and unsteadiness. I sighed and kept walking, _**"you can't get out of the world you've made waves in, Henry. Not here. Not in this war.**_ "

"Well I'm stuck on this side of the conflict Doctor. All that's waiting for me at the quarantine is death by heat vision." I made my way away from the doctor. Moving towards the botanical gardens at the center of the city. I had a stash of supplies hidden there. A mask. Body armor. A handgun. No food, unfortunately. But I could use the anonymity. Worth the risk. Entering the botanical gardens I observed the overgrown vines that took over the area. "Professor Isley…" I whispered, dipping into a crouch and sneaking my way towards my stash of supplies, being careful not to disturb any of the plants. If I had caught a break she wasn't home. If not, well there's a reason I was making sure I only ever stepped on stone.

I made it to my stash, there was just one problem, however. The alcove in the concrete where I had placed the supplies was empty. I sighed, mumbling, "Of course she found it. Can't catch a break today can I?"

"Word travels fast Henry. While I find it sweet you avoided harming my children, I didn't expect you to come visiting so soon." The soft sensual voice of my former professor emanated from the brush to my left, the woman herself seated cross legged in a throne of flora. I sighed and turned to face the woman, flopping down to a seat on the stone walkway.

"Doctor Isley. I'm assuming you had my number since I got into the gardens?" I asked, the woman chuckled lightly, she held the duffle bag of supplies in her lap.

"I saw your entire spat with Scarecrow, Henry. My poor little TA, forced to fight against his former psychology professor to survive." The woman's voice was melodious. I kept my eyes locked on hers, she had killed people before for far less than trespassing in her home. "Heard you got into a fight with the bat-brat as well, when did you get so violent, Henry? You used to be so shy."

"I had to fight off a serial killer, whose hand I cut off to end the fight, Superman went insane and I was suffering from mild starvation until about three hours ago. I'm just trying to survive."

"That's understandable, however you're in my house at this moment, looking for a liaison between student and teacher?" the woman's smirk was toxic, I just shrugged.

"Just left my bag here, came to get it back, you never had a problem with that when we were in the lab…" i sighed "let's be real here Doc, I don't want to die today. I don't want to fight you either, please, just give me my mask and my armor and I'll leave you alone." there were vines slowly crawling up the stone I was sitting on.

"And why would I do that, Henry? It's been so long, to see my favorite student reduced to scavenging and thievery. Why it makes even my children cry." she was cradling a vine with a rose flower at the tip as she said this, her smirk grew, "why not stay? Learn a few more things about botany?" Pheromones were basically flooding the room, I just kept my eyes on hers. "You came all this way, who am I to turn away a student?" I sighed at this,

"Doc, we spent the better amount of three semesters in the lab working with toxins and pheromones. Please don't waste your energy on trying to use them to convince me." Pamela laughed, a few of her vines tied themselves around my ankles.

"Had to see for myself if you really were immune. Way to make a lady self-conscious, Henry. Maybe I'm losing my touch." she said, stepping down from her throne and sauntering towards me.

"Doc, I know you. Please, I'm just trying to get by here. I'm stuck in a warzone." I pleaded as the woman took a seat next to me and draped an arm around my shoulder.

"You know I'm not one to be unreasonable, Henry. I'm sure we can come to a...mutually beneficial agreement."

"Doctor Isley, I'm a fucking horrible thief and the regime has my number.. What do you want from me? I can't do much…" I mumbled, looking towards the floor vines were rising up around us, cutting off my escape, not that I would've been able to escape anyway, too much history between me and Isley. Hell I practically lived with the woman when we had a project running, lots of days hunched over a microscope, watching the reactions of alien flora.

"Simple, Henry." she used the arm around my shoulder to lift my head up and face her, "I'm feeling nostalgic want to have a conversation with my favorite student." I raised an eyebrow at the woman,

"You seriously just want to talk?"

"Why not? It's the least you could do considering you came into my home uninvited. Twice, I might add. I'm not going to kill you. No that's just a waste, don't you think?" the woman's smile was predatory, the way she whispered the sentence into my ear left no doubt of an ulterior motive.

"What's the catch, Pamela? You've killed people for much less."

"You have to do the one thing that you've been fighting for all day, Henry." She slid over to straddle my lap, her face inches from my own. "Survive." she closed the gap and planted a deep kiss on my lips, her arms holding my head in place as I tried to jerk away. Burning pain spread throughout my body as her toxin made its way into my system, she stood up and took a step back, observing as I keeled over, slamming a fist into the concrete, cracks spiralling from the impact point. I stared at my fist, breathing heavily as my veins made themselves more pronounced, the dark toxin tainting my blood staining them black. Minutes of feeling like lava was flowing through my veins, the color soon drained from my veins, something welled up in the back of my throat and I coughed, hacking out a black mass of liquid onto the concrete walkway. For the second time today I rolled over onto my back to stare at the sky.

"Doc...for the love of all that is holy, please don't do that again…" I mumbled, turning my head towards my former professor.

"Oh quit being a baby. Anyone else would be dead. Including Superman. This answers my question if your immunity really was just from repeat exposure. No you have this immunity all on your own, Henry, welcome to the Meta-Human race." Doctor Isley once again took a seat next to me, this time lifting my head and placing it in her lap, I winced.

"Well shit. Another thing to get me on the regime's shit list." I mumbled, staring up at the woman, "That really friggin hurt Doc."

"What'd you expect, Henry? That dose is meant to kill 'gods'. Instantly. Kryptonian deathbell and Tamaranian janis root. Along with every known poison on earth. Its gonna hurt." she idly played with my grayed locks. "It was brown with flecks of white when I last saw you. What have you been getting into, Henry?"

"You were in that accident, believe it or not I was worried, then I was attacked by Victor fucking Zsaz at my internship at Wayne Manor. Cut his hand off and threw it into the fireplace. He dove after it, he's lucky he did, cauterized his stump when he did...jesus I was scared to hell and back. Then that Dark Khan insanity. And after that it just went to hell completely with Metropolis and Superman's regime. Been scavenging and stealing to survive for months. The worst of it happened today. But you know that already." she laughed lightly at the end before chiming in,

"All of us saw what you did to Zsaz. Fries was concerned, Crane seemed proud, I just wondered what you looked like after that fight. Insane as he is Zsaz was a competent fighter. Fries was the first to ask if you were harmed, the guards were so confused as to why. All three of us had to explain that we were your professors. I believe his words were 'I was not always confined to this accursed suit you imbecile. Three of the people in this room once graced Gotham Tech University as professors. Henry James MacLeod was a student to all of us, and a friend to me.' Eloquent man, ." she idly played with my hair for a few more minutes before I spoke again,

"I dunno what I'm gonna do, Doc. Too much has happened too quickly. I'm no hero, or a criminal. I'm a bloody college student." I mumbled, sitting up, "this ain't a lab environment or a Muay Thai tournament...I'm out if my element here."

"I hate to say this, but your best bet would be to find one of the Bat's soldiers. Harley's one of them, as is Canary, there's also the new one, Blue Beetle. He's young but tough. You could always stay here. But then that would open a whole new assortment of problems. I took a look at that armor in the bag, not bad. Bulletproof, even to piercing rounds. Acid resistant. Not bad at all. Make it yourself?" I laughed a little and shook my head.

Isley was smirking again, I laughed and started unpacking the armor, piece by piece.

"It's just modified BSAA armor. Extra plates, resin coating. Nothing special." After all of the armor pieces were laid out I pulled out the mask, the melodious laugh made itself known again.

"I added a small touch to that piece, hope you don't mind." The mask was simple, white on one side, ashen gray on the other with flames and embers framing the eyes. That was before Doctor Isley's modifications. It still held the one half of fire and embers. The once plain white left side was now decorated with living vines, clutching the side of the mask and curling around the eye. "I rather enjoy having a friend. It'll be good to have a friend like me out there, now, everyone will know. Best think of a moniker for yourself, Henry. You won't get far without one. You ever need a place to lay low, or want a less lethal kiss come on by. I'll curl your toes." Her smile was sensuous and predatory, but her tone was just friendly, her expression softened, "don't die, Henry." I nodded and shed my jacket and shirt, ignoring the wolf whistle from Doctor Isley, and donning the armor. It was probably more complicated than it needed to be but the extra protection was worth it. A few minutes of fiddling with the plates later I was securing the final piece, a vibranium bracer. Probably the most expensive thing in the armor, stolen from Lexcorp, it could withstand, and deflect, kryptonian heat blasts. Theoretically anyway.

"I'll check in when I can. Maybe see if I can get some support."

"Heh, if you can get Batman to be civil with me I'll _really_ curl your toes."

 **I hope you all enjoy this new story and yes, I am still working on Scion of the reaper. As well as The Fighting Wolf, The Human Instrumentality Crysis, and What Do You See, along with this I have a Star Wars fic planned as well. However uploads will be slow until I get some sort of a break from classes. Anyways chapter 11 of Scion of the Reaper should be up within the next week. Read and Review** _ **si vous plaít.**_


	2. Chapter 2-Explanations

**Well, two follows already, still I hope this keeps you guys entertained :3 let's get this ball rolling, shall we?**

"Normal speak"

" _Unheard speech, or emphasis."_

" **Distorted/demonic speech"**

The following days after leaving the botanical gardens were somewhat surreal. Looking at the world through the eyes of a Kevlar mask.

" _It always disorients you at first son, take a breath, focus."_ My father's voice pierced my thoughts, a lecture from when I discovered his own mask when I was in high school, he made me put it on. " _I'm not proud of what I do, Henry. Please understand that. One day, you may end up donning a mask. Unfortunately, violence is in our blood, lad. Masks too_." I navigated the alleyways of Gotham quietly, curfew had just ended, the regime was looking for stragglers. " _We came to this country to get a fresh start. To be free of the stain of the IRA. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Cobblepot...the freak."_ I ducked behind a pillar as a patrol passed. " _You're small Henry, but quick, and fierce. You've more of your mother in you than me, lad. Got that Glasgow toughness in ya through and through. Henry. Don't worry about what might happen to me. I've done many horrible things in this life. Should I get sent to Blackgate, or that nuthouse Arkham. You keep going. You don't stop. Not until you've proven the world wrong and laughed in its face."_

I stayed hidden, climbing up the wall of a building and reaching the rooftops.

"Not bad, MacLeod." Deep, authoritative. Undeterring.

"Batman…" I mumbled, turning towards the man, he stood there, arms crossed, staring right at me.

"You were actually decently concealed until you started rushing. You weren't focused. Now, why the mask?" He was leaning against an AC unit. I shrugged before tapping said mask.

"Ceramic and lead lined Kevlar. Confuses the scanners. And will stop a good amount of bullets before my head explodes." I took a seat, continuing my little triad, "so, why call me out?"

"The newest wanted poster was sent to me. Rumors as well. Heard you took down Crane."

"I defended myself, yes."

"You also broke Damian's nose."

"Who the hell, oh, you mean Robin...yeah not my best move, wasn't in the right state of mind." I stood up and stretched lightly. "What are the charges against me?"

"Assault of a regime official, breaking of curfew, thievery, affiliation to a criminal, and possible resistance association." the vigilante wore a cool demeanor like the cape and cowl he bore.

"Why contact me now, I'm not one of yours. I'm a shitty thief at the best of times."

"I'm not here to arrest you if that's what you're worried about. You show promise. Despite your...questionable affiliations." I raised an eyebrow,

"Doc Isley? Wait, Harleen told got in contact with her didn't she." I chuckled a little bit, getting up from my seated position, "She spent almost as much time with Doc Isley as I did. Smart one, Doctor Quinzel. Good friend. Shame the clown got his claws into her when he did."

"She's reformed. Good Soldier. Either way I'm here to offer you a chance. This war isn't ending anytime soon. I need fighters, soldiers, scouts. Anyone who's willing to stand against Clark. Previous evidence and the word of a good friend suggest that you're willing to do just that."

"What do you want me to do, Batman." I walked up to the man, gesturing to the city around us, "I'm immune to toxins, whoopee, I can fight, fine. I'm not worth anything to you. What's keeping me from being your cannon fodder, Bat?" I tore off the mask and pointed at the man.

"I wouldn't be here myself for a simple street fighter." The batman stated, pushing my hand out of his face and stepping forward so that we stood eye to eye. "We can provide shelter, food, provisions of both military and civilian, and even safety from the Regime." I sighed and nodded,

"I needed to know that I'm not just expendable. I've fought so hard to survive for so long now. I'm still on guard all the time...look I'm gonna help you, but I need a few things."

"Tell me."

"I need a workshop, chemistry and blacksmithing...and as much vibranium as you can get your hands on. You're gonna want heat-ray protection, vibranium is second to none in that regard, the fact that it's virtually indestructible in the right alloys also helps. I also need free reign to communicate with Doctor Isley and Doctor Fries should I encounter him, if my fortunes recently are a sign of anything, we're going to need all the help we can get. I can get them to aid us but I need you to at the very least be civil with them."

"Done."

"Just like that?"

"This is war, Henry, we need all the allies we can get against the Regime, against Clark." The Batman turned around and gestured for me to follow. I did and we dropped down to the alleyway below, right into a cloaked batwing.

"Try not to throw up."

-Eight Hours Later-

The base of operations where the resistance made berth was unique, it was underground, the walls were stone, must've been a lead deposit all around us considering how large the place was and how close it was to Gotham. I stood in front of the rest of the active members of the resistance;

Alfred Pennyworth, my overseer at the internship, he gave me a nod as I looked his way. Batgirl stood with her arms crossed, mirrored next to her was Batwoman. Black Canary stood there with a smirk. Black Lighting...wait a fucking minute,

"Pierce? Is that you?" I inquired, a small smile growing on my lips, another familiar face from college.

"Yeah...The mask doesn't cover enough does it?" Jefferson Pierce, Black Lightning, friend.

"Not for people that know you, no." After that little interaction I continued to observe the rest of the members. Blue Beetle, to be honest the guy looked younger than I was...then I saw the machine fused to his back. Catwoman was also there, Selena Kyle, had a few run-ins with her when I first started stealing, nice person really. Commissioner Gordon was also there, that was interesting to see. Doctor Fate was there, looking rather intently through me. Firestorm. Green Arrow tipped his hat when my gaze passed him. Green Lanterns, two of them, Hal Jordan and John Stewart. Next was-

"HEYA MACKIE!" There was a red and white blur before I felt something slam into my side, Harley Quinn, hugging me.

"Hey Harley, been a while, eh?" I chuckled before prying her off my side and continuing to insect the now amused members of the resistance. Huntress, a blue-themed ninja, also staring intently towards me, Supergirl, and Zatanna.

"I'm in way over my head ain't I…" the assembled group chuckled before the ninja spoke up.

"At this moment, yes, however with training, you will be ready. I am Sub-Zero, grandmaster of the Lin-Kuei." he stated, stepping forward, "I will oversee your continued training, Come, MacLeod. We have much to discuss."

I followed the man further into the base, eventually reaching what looked t be a small sparring area, two prayer mats were placed across from one another towards the left side of the room, Sub-Zero placed himself on one and gestured for me to sit across from him, I did so. "You are probably wondering how you came to be here right now...fate, misfortune, friendship. I cannot tell you why for it is not my place. You have survived as a bystander in a war where sides must be chosen or they will be chosen for you. You may think your predicament was caused by misfortune, however you chose your side when you decided that combat was necessary. You are willing to fight an enemy that your chances of winning against are low, the consequence of defeat is death, you know this. Yet you still fought. Why. Do not say you were delirious from starvation, you know exactly why you struck. You must tell me should you wish to survive your training." I stared at the man in front of me, every breath he took came out in visible mist, I sighed softly before staring into the man's eyes.

"My family has had a stigma of violence against us for centuries. My father was a freedom-fighter turned thug, my grandfather a soldier of fortune. Countless lines of the MacLeod name are laden with blood. Those of the DeGroot even more so. Before this I aimed to change that stigma...however I fear I have to embrace my bloodline now. War is here. The call of duty is at my door and on my pride as the final Scion of the MacLeod and DeGroot families, I cannot deny it. Freedom is our right. Superman aims to take that away. Tyrants will never prosper on this Earth. If it takes another generation of the MacLeod name stained with blood...so be it." The ninja matched my gaze, understanding in his eyes, respect, honor.

"You do know that you are only the blood scion of your father, correct?" I raised an eyebrow at the man,

"How did you-"

"You hold the blood of konquerors in your veins. Your soul resonates with two realms. This one, and Outworld. You are what the inhabitants of this realm call 'Meta-Human', correct?"

"Yes."

"Your mother was not of this realm. Nor of mine. You are the son of a creature who I would loathe to see again. Her blood is unnatural, yet flows through your veins and strengthens your body. Your mother's name is Mileena. A mixed-breed creation of Edenian beauty and Tarkatan bloodlust. You were brought to this realm right after your birth for your own safety. Your immunity to poison, your bones do not break, the increased rate of your healing, and the aftermath of your first battle. Your lineage contains that of warriors of two realms. I am pleased to see you did not inherit the Khanum line's disposition for evil." The man stood and walked towards the centre of the room, I followed again, confused, unsure of what to think, he got into a fighting stance I had never seen before.

"Combat with one of a foreign realm may awaken your instincts, you will need them."

"You want me to fight you?" I asked, getting into my own combat stance, steadying myself and raising my fists up.

"Let your instincts guide your movements, Toso-ka. Hear your true name and FIGHT." He launched a ball of ice my way, I dodged and rushed him, flying forward with a knee. He blocked and delivered a punch to my face that sent me stumbling back, I growled and lunged again, something primal coming out inside of me, I struck with a flurry of punches and elbows. The grandmaster parried all the strikes, countering by driving his fist into my gut. Tensing I took the blow and slammed my head into the ninja's brow, sliding forward and bringing my elbow into his gut, my arms moved on their own, my left hand forming a half-palm and slamming into Sub-Zero's temple. I felt something appear in my right hand and I jabbed forward, the hilt of a sharp sai impacting the Lin-Kuei's stomach.

"CEASE!" The cryomancer commanded, straightening up and rubbing his jaw lightly. He grabbed my wrist and lifted up my hand, the sai still held within. "You trained to fight in tournaments, in a style made to destroy your enemies. When your instincts take over you fight in an amalgamation of your style and your own. No doubt she would be proud of your skills, however that would not necessarily be a good occurrence. You need training, there is no doubt about that, your strikes are strong, they have soul behind them, but you are an unrefined gem. Valuable, but worthless in comparison to one wethered by pressure and heat." I stepped back and examined the weapon in my hand, a magenta handle, the sai's traditionally blunt prongs were now three sharpened double-edged blades, they were painstakingly maintained, that much was obvious, no rust, or cessation of the edges caused by excessive sharpening.

"This is her weapon, correct?" I asked, continuing to inspect it. I couldn't figure out what it was made from for the life of me.

"Yes, no doubt she will call upon it again soon enough. Do not concern yourself with it."

"So when do we start, Grandmaster?" I tossed the weapon into the air and narrowed my eyes as it vanished into pink flames.

"The coming weeks will harden your body and soul in ways that you may despise me after, however training, after all, is second to experience. You will be joining an active operative on missions starting tomorrow. For now, fight me again, you trained in this realm's Muay Thai, did you not? I wish to see your proficiency." We squared off across from one another again, fifteen feet between us. "I will not hold back this time, your true training begins now. Hit me, if you can...Begin." I lunged forward again, focused this time, striking with my knees, elbows, fists and feet. He became a blur, evading my attacks and countering easily. His movements displayed years of combat experience, no movement was wasted. Each strike burned with cold. I learned why he held his name around halfway through the bout, he launched a ball of ice at me that I rolled to avoid, he didn't let up. He slid across the floor on a bed of ice, landing a kick in my gut that I again rolled away from. Being able to recover this time, I launched a punch that struck true, only for my teacher to shatter into shards of ice and for a thin layer of ice to encase my body, the cold was painful, but this was a technique used to provide one an opening, he was waiting. I growled and with a roar I broke out of the ice, launching myself forward in a flying knee strike. It made true contact, and sent the cryomancer to the ground.

"Stop." the command was absolute, the voice unwavering. I straightened out of my stance and watched the Lin Kuei stand back up. "You are stronger than you know, Toso-ka."

"My name is Henry. Henry James MacLeod. Not that."

"Toso-ka is the name Mileena bestowed upon you, appropriate, considering its meaning."

"And that is?"

"Struggler."

 **Well, it's a little shorter than I would have liked, but the meat of this chapter was explaining the origins of Henry's powers, which will indeed tie into a sequel I have planned later on. And no, the rest of Mortal Kombat will not make any further incursions on the plot of Injustice or this story, so you there, yeah the asshat already reporting this story for being in the wrong category, fuck off. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and I humbly request that you take the time to plant a review on this story. It helps me improve my writing. So, in layman's terms: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter three, I hope you all enjoy, please remember to REVIEW!**

There are a lot of things about Gotham that one can learn if you watch closely enough, oh, and looked up every once in awhile. Before the insanity struck if you watched the sky over the pond you could see Superman flying around occasionally. If you were out at night and looked to the rooftops you might catch a glimpse of Catwoman or Batman. Walk past the wrong alley and you might see Cobblepot or Dent plotting something. However if you did you'd best be prepared to either run or be a couple hundred dollars richer, bribes and bullets. Things to expect if you've had your ears to the Gotham underground long enough.

" _Master MacLeod do you read_?" Alfred Pennyworth, he was the radio operator for the junior members of the resistance, he was walking me through my assignment. Liberate an impounded Lexcorp shipping truck. In Layman's terms: Steal it.

"I read you, Alfred. I'm currently on a rooftop overlooking the impound. A couple sentries, around six. There are probably a good amount of reserve guards inside. My guess is that whatever is in that truck is either not worth much, or they aren't expecting anything too crazy. How should I proceed?" there were a few new modifications to my mask, a voice scrambler, a mic, and a radio earpiece. I was currently crouched on a gargoyle above the impound lot, Wayne had provided a few tools of the trade, a grappling gun is one to be expected. The remote explosives were a surprise though. I clambered my way down the building and stalked my way to the lot. Concrete reinforced front gate, wire fence lined with concrete on all sides except the waterfront. The buildings neighboring the lot had been demolished. A butcher shop and a laundromat, if I remember correctly. I made it to the edge of the city and the waterfront, low tide. I could hold myself over the edge and make it to the impound. I did so and eventually hauled myself back up over the edge on the inside of the fence, behind a stack of shipping containers. I stayed low, crawling along the ground to the nearest guard. I grabbed him and dragged him behind the containers, I held my knife to his neck.

"Guns on the ground, a noise and you're dead."

"Alright, alright, take it easy." he complied and I shoved him against the containers, keeping the blade close.

"The keys to the Lexcorp truck, where are they?"  
"I ain't telling you shit." I sighed before driving my knife into the container an inch from his ear, pierced the steel.

"I don't have time for your bravado, you tell me now or you die, get tossed in the ocean, and I move on to your friends, one by one until they tell me what I need." A bluff, I wasn't here to murder, but it worked, the man's eyes widened and he began to shake in his armor. I kept him stared down, don't blink, show no hesitation.

"They're inside...the registration building, you won't make it to them though, Stone's in there...he's gonna feed you your entrails." I raised an eyebrow under the mask and shrugged before slamming the hilt of the knife into his temple.

"Who the hell is 'Stone' Alfred?" I asked, sneaking my way to said building.

" _Victor Stone, sir. Most know him as Cyborg now_."

"Why is it that everyone I went to college with is now superpowered…" I mumbled before climbing my way up the building towards an upstairs window. I popped the lock with my blade and opened it up, crawling inside and scanning the room, empty, no keys and no guards. I sighed to myself before making my way downstairs, only two doors, the exit and the other room. I entered the room as quietly as I could, should've known it wouldn't be enough.

"You gonna come out into the open or am I gonna have to start blasting?" I sighed at the loud voice before stepping out into his view.

"You really gonna destroy the building and possibly kill your men to flush out a thief?" I said, crossing my arms. Cyborg closed the holographic window in front of him and stepped forward himself.

"Well the thief snuck past trained soldiers and knocked out one. Nice mask Mackie." I sighed again scanning the room for the keys, "looking for these?" he held up the keyring.

"I just can't get a break this week can I?"

"You chose the wrong side."

"The _fuck_ did you expect me to do, Vic?! Huh?" I growled, getting into my stance,

"I expected you to be smarter than this, Mackie...c'mon man, you know fighting the regime is useless." He prepped his sonic cannon as he said this, the whirring of the device filled the room.

"You know I had a black card, Vic. They withheld my rations and pay for six months. I was starving. Along with that you know I don't like bullies. Superman is insane...yes the Joker deserves what he got, but he went off the deep end after Metropolis. He's no better than Hitler now. Except instead of gas chambers and jews, it's heat vision, firing squads, and the families of criminals that are suffering. What happened to 'fathers will not be put to death for their sons, nor will sons be put to death for their fathers'...innocent until proven guilty? fair and speedy trial? The fifth? Free Speech? Where did it all go? I'll tell you where it all went: The Jack Napier crematorium." I growled, feeling the familiar pull of my mother's magic, the sai burned through the realm and entered my grip. I pointed the wicked blade at him, "People have taken to calling me Struggler recently...struggle builds strength, and I've strength enough to try and beat some sense into you, Cyborg." I held my glare at him, waiting to see how he would react.

"You really want to do this, Mac?"

"I'm done playing nice."

"You know I'll kill you."

"How about I feed you your teeth."

The fight started then, I rolled out of the way of a sonic blast before rushing him. Knee to the gut, elbow cross, clawing palm to the temple, headbutt. He stumbled back and launched another blast, this one connected and sent me stumbling back myself.

"You ain't foolin' around…" my response was to hurl the sai at him and rush again, I took a metal fist to the gut but kept fighting, we exchanged blows, I could see his eyes narrow as i blocked his strikes. "More than just summoning magic eh, Henry?"

"Classified." I growled before bringing my head back and slamming it into his face, I followed with a relentless combination of knees, elbows, kicks, and strikes that I had no classification for...my instincts guided me, both hands held sai now, held inverse to use the handles and bludgeons, he attempted to strike me with both hands but I blocked, countered, and drove both sai through his palms and into the walls behind him. Sparks flew from his wounds and his glare at me could kill. I yanked the keys off the magnetic pad on his hip and walked out.

"You're going to be hunted down after this...you know that right?"

"I knew that the moment I broke Robin's nose."

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone you were a Meta before all this...you could've been a Titan."

"I didn't know. Besides...the last time you let the child of a killer into you team, she stabbed Garfield, and gouged her own eye out."

-Later, Resistance Headquarters-

After losing the immediate response team and stripping the truck of all tracking devices I drove said truck to the base. Selina Kyle was waiting when I entered the cavern, she gave an impressed hum.

"Quite the heist for your first time, put those pointers to use, Henry?" She quipped, I hopped out of the driver's seat and tossed her the keys before shrugging.

"Had a few complications of the cybernetic variety. Vic was there. Gave me a good whack in the ribs."

"Well it's a good thing yours don't break then. So, let's see what's in here eh?" She then proceeded to unlock the armored back of the trunk to reveal dozens of crates.

"You said you needed Vibranium." Batman's voice cut through the air behind us. "Killed two birds with one stone by having you retrieve this. It was a good test of your abilities. Cyborg was a good opponent for you." He said walking up and taking one of the crates out of the truck. I opened it and took out a 5 pound ingot of the valuable metal. Tossing it lightly in my hand I placed it back in the crate.

"How much do you figure is in there, Wayne?" I asked, climbing into the back and moving said crates towards the exit, thank god they had wheels.

"More than a ton. Think you'll be able to get to work between your training, Henry?"

"You're damn right I can...as long as that forge is in working order I can get to work on this...I'm gonna need everyone to come in for measurements."

"Moving kinda quickly there, don't you think Henry?"

"Oh shut up Selina you know what I mean." After a bit of leg work we got all the crates loaded onto pallets and moved to my workshop. There was a sign above the door, colorful with a small drawing of me and Harley swinging hammers down onto a red ingot, "Mackie's Machining...well she isn't wrong." I mumbled, easing open the door and moving the crates inside. There was a forge enclosed in a highly ventilated and cooled workroom. On the other side were assorted grindstones and repair stations. The metalworking station and mill were located on the far wall.

"Toso-Ka." Grandmaster Sub-Zero entered the room, observing the tools around the room, "You're training will continue soon...I see you've set up a smithy." I shrugged lightly before picking up an ingot and tossing it to him.

"Stronger than steel and half the weight. Completely shock absorbent, and nigh indestructible in the right alloys...the most useful aspect of it, however, is how it can defend against, and reflect, kryptonian heat beams." I explained, tapping my own bracer. "Damn useful. But a bitch and a half to mill. You got to forge it. It's also something you shouldn't display. Too much gives away what you're using and they'll prepare for it. It's why I only stole this bracer instead of a whole suit...along with the fact I can parry better with this. I'm not going to be making everyone suits, but rather pieces of armor that go along with their own outfits and shields to those who want them. Weapons as well. A vibranium .50 cal may as well be the closest to kryptonite you can get without using the stone itself."

The people in the room turned to me with rather suspicious stares.

"What?" I asked, Batman voiced the room's confusion,

"How do you know all this...and how did I not?" He asked, I shrugged and opened my mouth to answer when Harley poked her head through the door.

"Mackie's a total weapon's geek, B-man. Like big time weapons geek. One time we had a chemistry project and we had to make something interesting and controllable out of household stuff. He made freakin' thermite and C4...oh and no he's not crazy. He's perfectly sane, just has an affinity for work of the KABLOOEY variety."

"Thanks for the exposition, Harleen." I stated before intercepting a projectile hug from the woman. I held her at arm's length. "What's with all the glomps?"

"The one person that doesn't see me as an unhinged barely sane maniac, you're an old friend, I'm keeping you." I shrugged before patting her head and moving to talk with Sub-Zero.

"Grandmaster, I got a second sai when fighting Cyborg."

"You're getting more in tune with your mother's magic. We'll need to train more. However this also means she may be taking notice of your drawing on her power. Either way, you need to train more. Come. We'll focus on the spirit today."

He led me to the training room and back to the prayer mats.

"Sit." I did so and he sat across from me. "Your soul is unique. As is everyone's to themselves, meditation may be...cliche, however it doesn't discredit its effectiveness. You must look into yourself in order to discern your own power. Your mother's sai may be effective, but you'll be drawing her attention to you. Enough of which she may come to look for you. Beastly as she is she is not an imbecile. Soon enough she may travel here to see who her child is. Complicated as that may be, she is still a mother, who will go to great lengths to satisfy her curiosity. Close your eyes." I did so, keeping my focus on my task. "Traditionally, souls take on the appearance of a green flame or smoke however in his realm they vary depending on the individual. You must delve into your own… Seek it out, Toso-ka." I growled lightly but focused, I never believed in this, the soul and magic...yet here I am, meditating, focusing on the pulling feeling I felt when I pulled the sai to me. Focus, Henry. Breathe, in, count to four, out. There it is, something being pulled out from deep within me, focus, grab hold…

I should have known things wouldn't have gone my way, I caught hold of something alright...but it sure as hell wasn't what I expected...I didn't even expect to physically grab hold of something, let alone a hand. I pulled someone through.

"MY BABY!" Oh shit. I was tackled to the ground. Black hair and a scandalous pink outfit, a veil.

"By the elder gods…" I heard Sub-Zero mumble, however I couldn't respond due to the woman currently patting me all over and observing me.

"You've been using Mommy's sai, yes you have. I could smell you on them yes I could. Naughty boy, not cleaning and sharpening them properly. Although I can't really fault you...I'm going to eat that thunder-god's heart for stealing you away my little Toso-Ka." She finally allowed me to stand up and face her properly, "Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself to your mother?" I was taller than her, but she held no fear, mainly concern.

"I grew up Henry James MacLeod...I've only recently learned that you are my mother. Mileena."

"Hmph, Earthrealmers. You are Toso-ka Kahn. Grandson of Shao Kahn. Son of Mileena Khanum. Take pride in it. You, Lin Kuei. What have you taught my son?" She turned to Sub-Zero, crossing her arms, "I refuse to believe you are just idly here meditating."

"He's only been my pupil for a few days...he's self taught however a deadly warrior...in his first battle he maimed his opponent, removed his hand. He's improved vastly." Sub Zero seemed to be in shock, "He still requires further training, he's only recently embraced his instincts."

"Good. Now this realm reeks of war, it seems my baby is on one side of it. What is it? Is he crushing a rebellion? Conquering a rival? Hmm?" It was my turn to speak,

"We're overthrowing a tyrant. An insane kryptonian. I'm a rebel...Mother." she turned back to me and raised an eyebrow,

"Well, not a position to be expected from one of our line, but one I can understand you taking." She stepped back closer to me and began looking over my features, taking my head in her hands and tilting it around, "You've grown well, Toso-ka...how old are you, darling?"

"20 years."

"Oh my baby...what have you been doing child? Oh I must know...do I have a daughter-in-law? Or a potential one? Oooh I'm so curious, you must tell me everything!" She pulled me back to the prayer mats and sat us down facing each other, waving the Grandmaster out of the room. He rushed out in a flurry of snow. We sat staring at each other for a few moments. I idly brought up my hand and scratched the back of my head,

"I can say with complete honesty that I was not expecting today to go like this…"

"Expecting the unexpected is something you'll need to become used to as a ruler. As well as pouncing on an opportunity when it presents itself. I could have kept you from using my sai. A simple pulse of my soul and they would return to their master. When I felt you pulling stronger I latched on. Now here I am. It seems even the Elder Gods know not to keep a mother from her child."

"What is your plan here, mother?"

"This realm is your home. I refuse to let my son live under a tyrant...contrary to popular earthrealm belief I am a just ruler of Outworld. Traditions of all peoples are upheld, as long as they aren't illegal. Introducing you to your aunt and grandmother will have to wait...announcing you as my heir as well...either way you need training, and I wish to bond with my son. Outworld has preparations in place for my temporary absence. Now, a question." She pulled down the veil and revealed her face fully, her lips were framed by teeth, a smile of fangs lined her cheeks. "Does this frighten you?" I raised an eyebrow but shook my head,

"In this city as long as you don't look for trouble extra teeth or scars don't mean anything." I shrugged "My bones don't break and I'm immune to poison...and after all I've been through recently not much really scares me anymore." The door to the room opened and batman stepped through, cautious as always.

"This is the Batman. He leads this rebellion. He's a friend." My mother nodded at this and turned to face the man after pulling her veil back up.

"It seems that my reuniting with my child will have to wait a few minutes...I must be, ugh, _**diplomatic**_. I am Mileena, Empress of Outworld. No doubt the Lin Kuei has told you some rather...unsavory things about me."

"You kill without hesitation and eat people." the bat stated blandly, crossing his arms with a glare.

"The consuming of one's foe is a tradition of many peoples in Outworld. The Shokan, the Tarkatans, the Setaran, even some Earthrealm tribes do so. In addition, I was bred for Kombat. Mortal Kombat. The Lin Kuei is an assassin. Save your prejudice for someone who would falter at it. I will not." My mother returned the glare and retorted in a tone that spoke of years in politics.

"Very well. Why are you here?"

"To see my baby who was stolen from me at birth….I may not hold your favor, but I am still a woman, and a mother...I've been searching for my little Toso-ka for years, now that I've found him, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure your rebellion succeeds. Hmph, I'm not letting my son live under a tyrant. A prince of Outworld, cowering at the feet of some upstart? I'd rather see him wed a tarkatan." she then turned to me quickly, "however if you do choose to love a tarkatan, I would love them like my own." she then turned back to the detective, "The point is, I've come here in peace." Batman turned to me and I shrugged.

"Don't ask me how, I barely got my head around it myself." I stated before Mileena took my arm and pulled me up to my feet.

"Now, Bat Man. I have waited twenty years to talk to my child, please allow me to converse with him in private." seemingly satisfied for the time being, Bruce left me to talk with my mother. Once again we found ourselves sitting across from each other on the prayer mats, staring at each other, trying to figure out what to speak about.

"Your life in this realm, can you tell me about it?"

"Aye...isn't much to tell though...I avoided violence in my youth but I never backed down...you show weakness in this city, you'll end up robbed or dead within the week. In my college days I worked mainly with six people. Doctor Victor Fries, Doctor Jonathan Crane, Jefferson Pierce, Victor Stone, Harleen Quinzel, and Doctor Pamela Isley. They were my friends, teachers. Some as close as family since the passing of my father and adopted mother. Recently I've been training with Grandmaster Sub-Zero and aiding this resistance." I said, rubbing the back of my head, "To be completely honest I've only recently been actively fighting for about a week now. I made my way as a thief for the past six months. Although even then I was preparing, I stole to survive, but also armor and weapons, even made myself a mask. Now I'm going to be making armor for my allies here, between training with Sub-Zero and whatever patrols I get assigned.

"You're a smith?"

"Only for Vibranium, probably one of the only people in the world that knows how to properly use the stuff, people here hardly ever want to use their own two hands, initially this crap was thrown out because it can't be milled by the machine." I stood up and gestured for her to follow me to the workshop, she quirked an eyebrow at the sign but otherwise remained silent. I brought out one of the ingots and showed it to her, then brought out my own knife and showed it to her.

"Impressive workmanship, if a bit basic. However I believe it is time for you to train. Come, Toso-ka." I raised an eyebrow at her declaration but followed her back to the training area. She walked to the center of the room and I stood across from her, fifteen feet. "There are certain nuances to Outworld culture that other realms refuse to even try and understand. Kombat is one such thing. Honor is gained and lost through combat. Complete domination over your opponent. Their blood in your teeth, their bones crushed in your grip...the removal of an offender's hand. All some things that occur when in your home realm. I wish to see your proficiency. I will not hold back, if you do so...it would be an insult to me as your mother." She entered a stance and began shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "We will fight, you will improve, and I will solidify my belief that my son will be worthy of the name Khan." I entered my own stance with a nod, I didn't know what connotation that name held then...or the heap of trouble it would land me in later.

She initiated the battle, vanishing in a pink flame and appearing behind me in a flying kick, I took the hit and rolled with the impact, flinging my knife at her and stunning her with the hilt. I lunged forward with a knee right after the projectile. She blocked and countered with a strike I myself had become somewhat familiar with, a palm strike to the side of the face, while my use was more of a half-fist, hers was a straight slap, followed by a flurry of strikes that I struggled to counter all of. I countered with my own quick volley of strikes. Soon enough I felt the sai in my grip, she caught my jab with the hilt, and with a vicious snarl, slammed her knee into my abdomen three times and wrenched the sai from my grip. An idea found itself in my head as I avoided her first stab. Deflecting one of her strikes with my gauntlet I willed the sai in her hand to come to my own. It did. A smirk on my face, I went for a pommel strike that was blocked, and the sai burned away from my hand and into hers. A blocked stab attempt later our fist fight was turned into a test of knife skill. Counters and blocks, speed of wills, the pink flame that signalled the sai dissolving into and out of the realm could be seen jumping between the two of us. It turned into a game of sorts, who could steal away the sai more and in how many ways. We had gained an audience. Sub-Zero, Batman, Catwoman, Doctor Fate, Blue Beetle out of his suit, Harley, and one more who I couldn't tell just yet. However a minute later I found myself knocked to the floor and pinned, the sai being buried in the stone next to my head. During the fight my mother's veil had been pulled down, her face was fully revealed, her breath blew my bangs back. She patted my cheek affectionately before planting a kiss on my forehead. She let me up and the sai burned its way out of the realm.

"You did well, but the Lin Kuei is correct, you can improve." She stated before turning to our audience, the final member being revealed as Doc Isley. Harley was practically vibrating when she spoke out...well shouted.

" _YOU'RE MACKIE'S MOM?!"_ Mileena raised an eyebrow before crossing her arms,

"I carried and birthed Toso-ka, yes. I am Mileena, Empress of Outworld. And you are?" She asked, Harley zipped forward and curtsied,

"Doctor Harleen Quinzel, at your service. Call me Harley!" The jester stated, the rest of the group that hadn't been introduced yet stepped forward.

"Selina Kyle, some call me Catwoman. You were holding out on us, Henry. You never told me you were a prince." She stood strong, carrying herself with confidence.

"I only learned that myself a few minutes ago." I mumbled, my mother huffed impatiently and gestured for the rest of the group to introduce themselves. Jaime stepped up, surprisingly.

"Jaime Reyes, _Emperatriz._ Scarab says you're strong. Blue Beetle at your service." Next was Doctor Fate, he hovered forward.

"I am Doctor Fate. Sorceror and Bearer of the Helm. Your fate has led you to this realm, where will it lead you next? That is the true question." I could feel my mother's grimace.

"Sorcerors…" She mumbled with a growl. The next to introduce themselves, and the final person. Doc Isley barely took a step forward before my mother was upon her.

"Toso-ka...why do I smell you on this dryad?"

"Why Henry, You haven't told your mother about me? Shame on you." Pamela chuckled and curtsied. "Doctor Pamela Isley, I was Henry's Botany Professor. Now most people call me Poison Ivy. As for why I have your son's scent on me? We spent the better part of two years together, and he spent the night with me, oh maybe three nights ago. We were tangled in vines together, and I gave him a kiss he'll never forget." I took this opportunity to walk to one of the support pillars and slam my forehead into it...dammit Pamela. There was a glint in my mother's eye as she once again got in Doc Isley's personal space.

"Intelligent, strong-willed, physically appealing, how do you fare in Kombat?"

"Oh, your highness. Noone crosses me and gets away with it."

"Toso-ka, I approve." I once again slammed my forehead into the pillar before re-joining the assembled group.

"It was a single kiss, Mother…nothing more." I clarified with a sigh

"Yet." Pamela quipped, leaning into my mother's ear and whispering, "He's cute when he's blushing, isn't he, Your highness?" In spite of the veil being pulled back up I could see my mother's grin. I sighed before addressing Pamela directly.

"How'd you get access to this place, Doc?" I asked crossing my arms and settling a level stare at the woman.

"I control plants, hate Superman, have two friends in here that'd I'd rather keep, and haven't been hostile to Batman in months. Also Harley came looking for me so yeah, I'm here now...and the Batman has been... _civil_ , Henry." I sighed again, I'd been doing that a lot lately now that I've realized it.

"Please quit with the teasing, Pamela." I stated, turning to talk to Batman, "You gonna clue me in here, Wayne?"

"She's been cooperative and Doctor Fate has vouched for her and your mother. We heard the fight and came to see what was going on. You've definitely improved from your fight with Robin." Batman stated, walking up to me, "You're learning quickly." My mother let out a scoff at this,

"Kombat is in his blood, Batman. I would expect nothing less from him."

"Either way he needs to improve, the faster the better. The Vibranium will be useful _,_ however certain things take precedence. You're going to need to start going on patrol." I raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Where will I be stationed?" I asked, cracking my neck idly.

"You'll get your route in two days time. For now just know you'll be shadowed by one of the more experienced Resistance members, get to work on the Vibranium when you can. We're going to need it."

 _-One more time skip-_

The two days since my mother's arrival were...interesting to say the least. We shared a room, at her request, she observed my training with Sub-Zero, I didn't expect her to step in, and she never did. Other than a few spars with me our interactions were mainly educational, I learned a lot about Outworld, about the Mortal Kombat tournaments. There was a lot of bias, obviously, but it was something to help break the monotony of hammering metal. Either way I had been able to finish the inlays for Batman, that was good. I've done some weird projects but getting Vibranium into that damn Bat shape of his pissed me off.

"Toso-ka." Mileena had taken to not wearing her veil, I think she enjoyed making the more squeamish members squirm.

"Yes, mother?"

"Your patrols begin today, do they not?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be patrolling along the wharf and the botanical gardens. I still don't know who'll be shadowing me. My guess is that it's Harley or Bats himself, maybe Arrow. Not exactly sure."

"Others seek, We find. Remember that Toso-ka." I nodded and left the room, grabbing my mask, my knife, and a new addition to my arsenal, a sawed down ten-gauge single shotgun...a weapon with many uses, if a bit loud. I made my way to the command area of the HQ. Batman was waiting there, as well as Green Arrow.

"Hardcore Henry finally decided to show, how you holding up kid?" The archer asked, I shrugged,

"Well in the last week I've discovered that I'm a meta-human, my mother is from another dimension, and she's an Empress of said dimension. And I've been busting my ass dealing with Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Brooding over there's Vibranium. It's done by the way, you see this, Bruce?" I lifted my bracer, "I stole this, and that still caused me less trouble than trying to make your bat symbol...so yeah I'm ready to go out on patrol." I let out a small breath and straightened up with a small smirk, Ollie's matched mine, he gestured for me to follow as we exited the cave system.

"You know what we're supposed to do, Struggler?" Arrow asked as we scaled a building, making it to the rooftops rather easily.

"Patrol around the wharf and botanical gardens for any signs of increased regime activity. Also keep an eye out for rogue villains, if we encounter one that isn't Mr. Freeze, You've got the reigns." I stated, stretching idly, "I honestly doubt we'll find him on our route, if I were him, I'd go to Cobblepot's old stomping grounds."

"I never understood why you can have free contact with the estranged doctor, care to explain?" We were jogging and hopping across the rooftops at a decent pace, we could hold our conversation well while keeping our eyes open.

"Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, and Scarecrow all used to be my professors at Gotham University. While it's unprofessional, Doctor Fries and I were good friends. If you haven't guessed by now, Doc Isley and I are close." I explained, flipping over a rather large gap between buildings.

"You've got to be the one guy that nearly everyone that's good or bad knows." Arrow said with a smile, I laughed lightly,

"Just a few. I only realised how many once Supes went and made all of your identities public. My old man said I attracted extraordinary people. Even when I was a kid...Cobblepot came to our house once. He was waiting there when my pa brought me back from school. Instantly started talking to me." I stated with a shrug. I could see Arrow tilt his head,

"Anyone else on your repertoire of acquaintances?" He asked, I shrugged again before listing off.

"Well for villains it all depends on how much time you spend out in Gotham at night. Man I've got some stories for you...my father worked for Cobblepot so every once in awhile he's show up at our house. Or we'd have to go out for dinner with him. In college I'd often be at the lab until the late hours of night so on my way back to my apartment sometimes I'd pass an alley where Two-Face was gathering his men for a heist, those are the times where I'd have to fight. I've carried a knife since my senior year in high school, it's saved my life more often than not...oh I got one." I snapped my fingers in an 'ah HA' fashion.

"Well? Go on."

"Sometimes I wasn't so lucky to fight my way out or run away, or I was just too outmatched y'know. One of these, would be when I was taken captive by Bane. This was my first real...I guess you can say extended interaction with a super villain. Sometimes you just pass the wrong alley y'know?" We stopped and sat down on our current rooftop, bringing out our lunches. "So many people in Gotham think that if you get taken hostage you'll be kept in a dark place with duct tape over your mouth and your hands restrained. I wasn't. I walked by them on their path escaping a jewelry store robbery, one of the goons tried to tie me down with zip ties but...well I broke his wrist and his nose. I beat away three of his cronies, I guess that's what sparked his interest in me. I thought it was just a fourth goon, so when I spun around to sock the fucker, Bane catches my hand, rears his fist back, and boom. Lights out for however long it took. I woke up in a warehouse. With the big man himself sitting across from me. We talked. About an hour later, Batman shows up, I bust myself loose and get out in the middle of their fight. I find out that I was being held in a warehouse in the...wharf...Arrow we have a location of interest." I sprung up and we continued moving, Oliver nodding with a smirk on his face,

"Why you so chipper? Might just be a dead lead." He said, I shook my head.

"Criminals are creatures of habit...hence why we can identify who did what based on an MO. Why they make bases. Why they return to the same safe spots even if they get cracked. And even if it isn't Bane that's there, or if it's empty, we can bug the place and chances are within a week we'll have a hit." I stated, clambering up a fire escape, Arrow seemed to agree as we increased our pace to the wharf. There were warehouses lined up on the coast. Four of them.

"We'll both check two, we get a hit, we'll signal on comms." Arrow stated, his voice now held a serious tone, I simply nodded, tightening the strap on my mask. I went to the far warehouse and popped the skylight silently, hanging upside down and scanning the area, empty. The other warehouse I was to scout was empty as well, i thought we were going to be empty handed when Queen called in on Comms.

 _"Kid, get over here, we got one…Cheetah. Seems she's prepping for a hunt...why don't I lend her a few arrows eh?"_ He said, I once again sprung to the rooftop of the warehouse he was in, popping the skylight and observing their interaction. Oliver was spinning an arrow in his free hand idly.

"Fur Fest was last week, Cheetah." He stated loudly, the cursed woman turned to him and flashed her claws,

"You won't jest once I have your tongue, how did you find me? I rarely venture into this monstrosity…" The woman retorted with a growl, I swung myself right side up before dropping down silently. Arrow's simple reply was a shrug before he let his boxing glove arrow fly. I snuck around the room as they fought, waiting for the opportune moment...there. Arrow rolled back away from a swipe of her claws, she was rushing him on all fours. I blindsided her with a tackle and a kick that sent her sprawling back. I kept myself ready to fight as she regained her composure.

"Ah...this explains things. New blood so satiate my thirst on my hunt for Diana. Tell me boy. Have you seen what cheetah do to their prey?" She said, licking her claws,

"Kill and eviscerate post-mortem, from what I know about you, you do eviscerate first. no t pleasant, but it won't be the first time someone's threatened to rip my guts out." I stated, cracking my neck, "Besides, its two on one. So yeah, go fuck yourself." Arrow joined my side with a smirk, nocking another arrow to fire. I drew my blade, with Oliver's nod we rushed. We didn't give her the chance to react to our strikes, I sent a haymaker to her jaw, Arrow launched her into the air with a swinging strike of his bow. She righted herself in the air and landed a swiping claw on my arm, I retaliated by summoning a sai and slamming the hilt into her gut, slashing her own arm lightly. I was sent back with a heavy kick. She licked her wound as I clutched my own.

"Don't mind blood on your hands, little hero?"

"Blood, Bone, Long as you aren't dead." She lunged at me at this, being caught by a boxing glove arrow and knocked unconscious.

"Pretty dark don't you think, Henry? Blood, Bone. What other bodily fluid you gonna get on your hands?" He asked, settling a level look on me, I shrugged.

"I don't ever want to kill anyone, and I'll do whatever I can to keep that from happening...but sometimes it's kill or be killed. I hope to God I won't get in that situation anytime soon...if ever."

 _"Sirs, if I may, there's been a development...Head into the sewers, there's been a report from Blue Beetle. Apparently there's four heavily armed mutant turtles there."_

 **So yeah...11 pages...fuck man i never thought i'd write this much for a single chapter, but i had fun doing so...so any friends from my other stories reading this expect longer chapters from now on. Anyways. People are pissed at the reveal of fighter pack 3. Anyone thats seen the cover of my Metal Gear story knows I'm a watchmen fan but I'm not upset at the TMNT. Or at anyone really, i think it'll be interesting. I hope you've all enjoyed and thanks for being patient. Also I'm might move this to the Injustice sub-category. Not sure. Please Review you guys. It really helps me keep writing these things when I hit blocks amidst writing. So, In laymans terms...READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pls read the big note at the bottom _ sorry for the huge wait and the short chapter ;-;**

Sewers...not much to say really. Piss and shit make up the water and you try your hardest to stay out of it. Rats, bugs, and the occasional cat would scurry around. Arrow and I trekked forth.

"Alfred...you said giant, turtles right? How many of them?" I asked, cracking my neck lightly as we walked.

"Four, Sir. Bipedal, armed, and intelligent. As Weylon Jones is deceased, we can be sure that it isn't simply him. I'd advise caution sirs, these may be dangerous." Alfred's voice rung in my ear, but it was reassuring to be completely honest. Queen didn't speak much while we were down there, for good reason too, the further we got in the worse the smell got...in some places if you opened your mouth you could taste it...it was disgusting. Eventually we found what we were looking for. Soon enough the smell went away, things began looking cleaner, except for the random pizza box every once in a blue moon. We found what looked to be a base of operations, computers, training equipment, scrolls and books, a TV, video game consoles, even arcade cabinets, these things had been down here for a while, years it seemed. I could hear voices coming from a room further down, I motioned for Queen to get low and quiet. I crouched low and summoned one of my mother's sai, Queen nocked an arrow and circled around into the shadows, I moved up and got against the wall, I could begin to make out words.

"C'mon Donnie, you know it'd be awesome."

"For the last time, Mikey, no. I'm not making you a jetpack, I don't even know how you managed to get your driver's license."

"But it'd be completely radical man...flying ninja turtles man, imagine it."

"You're forgetting the 'Ninja' aspect of that, Mikey. Jetpacks wouldn't help us."

Ninja Turtles...what? I krept up along the wall towards the lit up doorway, the voices getting louder, I spotted Queen on top of a pipe overlooking the doorway with his arrow still nocked, ready to fire. Sai in hand I approached the doorway and peeked around the edge, two figures, large, shit they weren't bullshitting us...two human-sized bipedal turtles, one had a bo-staff strung to his back...shell, while the other had a pair of nunchaku held to his waist by a leather belt...wait there were four of these guys supposedly, where were the other two? I heard the lightest tap of something landing behind me and I spun. Intercepting the thrust of a sai...so that's how it is.

"Y'know it's rude to go snooping about in people's houses, or is that just how Gotham does things?" My attacker was another large turtle, sai in each hand, a red headband stretched across and over his eyes, the orbs poking through holes cut in them, a crude mask.

"Home invaders here are usually met with a wall of buckshot…" I retorted, summoning my mother's second sai and dropping into my own stance, ready to fight, wait.."What have you done with my friend?"

"I'd be more worried about yourself right now, kid. Y'see there's three people ready to beat you into the ground if need be, and personally I'm reeeeaaly hoping that its gonna need be."

"Quit your theatrics Raph. Kid. Drop your weapons. Now." Another turtle, blue headband, larger, older. Two swords, one on his back one in his hand, being held across the throat of Queen….

"Crap…" I felt my weapons burn away into the realm between realms as I straightened up and relaxed my grip.

"Interesting...but not important, you're going to tell us why you're here and depending on your answer we may let you go unharmed." The rest of the Turtles had gathered around, one violet masked, the other orange. Blue was the leader.

"Don't try contacting your friend on the other end of that radio in your ear, I'm jamming the signals, just answer the question." Purple, tech expert, inventor.

"We're investigating rumors of giant bipedal reptiles in the sewers...Gotham doesn't exactly have the best...relationship with characters of the...scaled nature."

"Referring to Weylon Jones no doubt...You aren't regime...so you guys are part of the resistance against Superman." Purple again, smart. Logical. I nodded slowly, Blue released Queen and Red backed off, crossing his arms in front of him.

"You all have names or do I just call you Red, Blue, Purple and Orange?"

"You got one of your own?" Blue again.

"Struggler."

"Leonardo. These are my brothers, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael. We're not here to cause trouble...we're not from this universe." I raised an eyebrow at this, Queen spoke up next.

"You've got skill...who taught you?" He asked, there was a sullen silence for a moment.

"Our Master Splinter...he sent us here when we escaped from Braniac."

"Who the hell is Braniac?"

-Resistance HQ two days later-

Headquarters was a buzz of activity, more multiverse travelers were appearing and there was one reason, this Braniac character. Deep space scans were being held. People were buzzing, and my training was put on hold for the production of the Vibranium pieces needed as soon as possible. I brought my hammer down hard and fast, the sound reverberated throughout the workshop. Firestorm was helping me speed up the forging process. Jaime was helping me as well, I had him working on a bracer for Queen and I was working on claws tipped with Kryptonite for Selina. I had finished up on Batman and Harleen's armors, along with a surplus of bullets, arrows, and batarangs. We had to end this war...and fast. We didn't know when this guy would get here, but we can't possibly beat him if we don't have superman either six feet under or in chains. Things were going to get serious, offensives were going to start. I could feel it, sub-zero could feel it, and my mother could feel it.

"Mortal Kombat calls to your blood." It was a statement, my mother stood in the doorway. I put down the hammer and walked out of the room, closing the door to the workshop.

"I'm just on edge...having a bombshell like that dropped on us like that isn't something I can take in stride…" I stated, rubbing the back if my neck idly. My mother nodded and leaned against the wall crossing her arms.

"The realms are in constant states of change...outrealm itself is a union of multiple realms and worlds. War is a common occurrence. Times, opinions, beliefs, all factors. The destruction of entire worlds...it's a more common theme than most would care to believe." Mileena spoke bluntly. Arms crossed and eyes focused. "To be frank I am surprised the Elder Gods haven't sent someone to aid this realm and destroy the threat…"

"Like they did to Shao Khan." I said

"Exactly."

"It's probably only a matter of time before they do." I muttered, "We've got realms of all kinds crossing over into this one, and a crazy 'collector' or unique persons. This is going to get worse before it gets better, I can tell you that right now." I leaned up against the wall and crossed my arms with a sigh.

"This war needs to end before we can move onto the next. Fight on two fronts, and you'll only block one blade when the other lands in your back." my mother said, mimicking my own posture. Footsteps approached, batman walked up.

"Henry, suit up, there's been an incident, I'm going to investigate, you have a mission, you're doing recon. Get to Wayne Manor."

"What kind of an incident?" I asked.

"The kind where there's another Batman walking about, we need to secure the Cave, Now GO."

Okay...two things...I'm really sorry for the long break between updates and I'm also sorry for the short chapter, my motivation to write has been almost nothing until recently and I'm having to go through all my note to remember plot points and the like...still, I have plans for these stories and I don't intend to stop, with the semester over and my motivation finally coming back about I think I can finally get in the groove of writing again. I thank you all who have kept up with this story and have favorited, followed, or reviewed. A few of those reviews actually helped get me off my ass and back to work so yeah...thanks for that. Please review as that helps me know what I can do to fix mistakes I make as well as they really do motivate me to keep at least some sort of consistency.. OH! One last thing: I'm uploading another story...Yeah another one...but I've been reading Star Wars Republic Commando and rewatching Clone Wars so yeah...take a look if you're interested! Now that the shameless plug is out of the way... Once again: thank you all for sticking by and please, read and review.


End file.
